


Dormindo Fora de Casa

by AltenVantas



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: First Love, Fluff, Light Negation, M/M, Pre-Slash, Right after S01, Teen Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7118755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depois de salvar o mundo e com um pouco de sorte Mr. Smith, Clyde fica para ter sua primeira noite na casa de Luke e Sarah Jane, mas ao invés de dormir ele só consegue pensar. Pensar. E pensar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dormindo Fora de Casa

Era mais um dia comum em Bannerman Road 13, afinal eles tinham acabado de salvar o mundo de um computador maléfico e da Lua que estava para chocar contra a Terra causando a destruição não só do planeta como todas as formas de vidas que aqui habitam. Humanos e Alienígenas sem distinção. Contudo estava tarde e todos estavam cansados para levar Clyde para casa, então era a primeira vez que ele dormia na casa de Luke desde que todas as coisas começaram, dentro e fora dele. Principalmente dentro dele.

Por que sinceramente? O menino conseguia lidar muito bem com alienígenas, dentro de si sempre achou essas coisas muito possíveis, porque não haveria tantas noticias de seres extraterrestres ao redor do mundo se não fosse verdade. Não é mesmo? Além disso, estava começando a descobrir que se dava muito bem sobre preção, principalmente quando as pessoas que gostavam estavam em perigo. Maria e Luke eram os primeiros amigos que realmente tinha em toda a sua vida. Mesmo que nunca fosse admitir isso em voz alta.

Mas coisas esquisitas estavam começando acontecer dentro dele, coisas que ele não sabia como lidar, coisas ainda mais magníficas e terríveis quanto os alienígenas. Afinal passando todo esse tempo com Maria, sinceramente achava que iria começar a rolar um clima entre eles, principalmente com a quantidade de vezes que haviam salvado a vida um do outro de alienígenas, mesmo que às vezes tudo o que eles fizessem fosse indicar o caminho de volta para a casa. Estava começando a aprender muito mais sobre as estrelas do que qualquer Astrônomo. Contudo tudo o que estava acontecendo é o surgimento de uma camaradagem, havia percebido que a menina era muito mais uma irmã do que uma pretendente.

Com o Luke? Estava percebendo que se preocupavam muito mais do que ele do que com a menina, sempre pensava que ele estava em uma situação que poderia acabar machucado e isso lhe deixava apavorado. Sempre estava trocando mensagem com ele quando não estavam juntos e sentia saudades do igual quando não estavam juntos. Não era alguém que sentia saudades, que se preocupava. Isso estava lhe deixando muito preocupado. Porque parecia que estava começando a gostar de Luke e nunca pensou que poderia gostar de um homem.

Era por isso que não estava deitado muito perto dele, mesmo sabendo que Sarah Jane não iria ligar que eles dividissem a cama, como ela já tinha deixado bem clara com um olhar de alguém que sabia de algo que não deveria. Mas ela sabia e isso poderia significar sabia do que ele estava sentindo? Sabia que sim, embora ainda estivesse em negação, porque admitir seria lidar com um monte de coisas que sinceramente não estava querendo lidar naquele momento. Ou em momento nenhum. Porque não era gay. Não era.

\- Eu achei que você fosse morrer.

A voz de Luke soou muito próxima na escuridão, deixando-o muito ciente de que estava pensando justamente sobre ele.

\- É claro que não! Eu sou muito legal para isso.

Viu-o dá uma risada baixa, como se não acreditasse nele, por um momento percebeu que sabia perfeitamente bem como ficava o rosto do menino quando ria. Gostava de como ele era sincero em seus atos, mesmo que isso significasse ser deslocado dos outros adolescentes normais.

\- Sentiu muito a sua falta e a de Maria nesses dias que passei com o Slitheen. Achei que fosse perdê-los para sempre.

\- Ei, você não vai me perder. Eu não vou a lugar nenhum.

Sentiu a mão dele tocando na sua, sem querer, mas sem conseguir realmente evitar entrelaçou os seus dedos ao redor dos dedos dele. Senti-o fechando a mão com força, mantendo a sua própria no lugar.

\- Assim espero, não quero perder nenhum de vocês.

\- Você não vai Luke, não precisa se preocupar com isso. Você não vai.          


End file.
